


Последний дракон

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Мы заперли их здесь, и они
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133600
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Последний дракон

Он помнит мягкие белые лапы, нежные, так непохожие на его собственные. Мясо, нарезанное мелкими кусочками и идеально прожаренное. Он помнит другие лапы. Больше. Грубее. Они заперли его здесь, в каменном яйце. Он видит небо, сквозь трещину в каменной скорлупе. Он слышит голоса братьев и сестёр. Он слышит их всё слабее. Болит крыло. Сломаны пальцы на лапе. Потом они и вовсе смолкают. Сложно дышать. Остаются лишь голоса бескрылых, и они говорят, что он слаб и не годен. Потом уходят и они. Они правы. Боли в крыле он больше не чувствует. Оно вывернуто, но его это больше не беспокоит, как и то, что лапы совсем отнялись и голод уже привычен. Он смотрит в бледное небо сквозь щель в скорлупе.  
Он слышит. Он чует. Он встаёт и расправляет наконец свои измятые, изломанные крылья. И поток подхватывает его. И несёт. Вверх. Всё выше.  
Он разбивает каменное яйцо. Небо такое синее...

Стены рухнули вниз, погребая под собою маленькие и хрупкие косточки.


End file.
